Crash
Crash Alexander Bernstein is the protagonist of Crash & Bernstein. ''He is a living puppet and a purple Whatnot with many interesting abilities such as eating sandwiches the size of basketballs and eating out Wyatt and Mel and eating a watermelon with a straw, and he comes with ninja weapons, such as ninja swords and a small cannon. In fact, Crash was born with his ninja sword in his pocket. Crash was created by Wyatt Bernstein and then came to life. Crash is a extreme, crazy, loud, Evil, and daredevilish puppet. Crash, apparently becomes Wyatt's adoptive brother. Crash also bathes in the toilet because he doesn't like going in public pools due to what kids do in there. Crash attacks people that he loves, especially Wyatt as it is when Crash puts his fist into the other people's butt. Crash uses himself for money. Crash can't spell, His eyes were the inspiration for your mom, as said in your mom. Once when he was struck by lightning, which caused him to gain multiple personalites, like Cat Crash.. He has been in every episode along with Wyatt. RelationShips '''Wyatt' Wyatt and Crash are brothers. Although he usually thought the same as his sisters that Crash is annoying and crazy, they maintained good family relationships. As he is loud and funny, he always liven up things which usually made people around him laughs (especially Wyatt) or made them furious. Crash actually came to life in the middle of a masturbation session Wyatt was having, in which Wyatts sperm was the final ingredient that birthed crash into existence Amanda Amanda is popular and fashionable by her looks, and shows a dislike (not hate) feeling to him and Wyatt himself. Even so, they still love each other as a loving family, until world war 3, crash murdered her during the wars. Bemma Beema is Bernstein's science teacher. Crash shows detest for Beema and even tries to kill her '''in an episode. Oddly enough, the only episode Beema was featured in was a finland exclusive episode. Beema at first found Crash funny when she believed he was a birthday gift, but after learning Crash's true power she begins to detest him as well for his bashful and extroverted personality. '''Pesto Crash usually hates pesto, but in some cases he is friends with pesto, but pesto is usually angry at crash, because before, pesto was Wyatt's besto (best friend) but Pesto usually notices that wyatt hangs out with crash more. Trivia *Crash loves a doll Jasmine owns called Princess Glitter until Crash Crush, when he broke up with her. *Crash is purple. *Crash hates baths. *Crash created a holiday called Crashenfest. *Crash is afraid of mustaches because of a trip to the doctor's office when he was stung by a scorpion, and later said, "Take me to Mount Rushmore. I want to pick George Washington’s nose.” *Crash's favorite rainy day activity is rolling down the windows on Mr Puloses van. *Crash apparantly like putting mayo in a sandwich, as it does in Frat Chance. *Crash has a large amount of personas throughout the two seasons. *His"Private Part" is officially purple, though fanfictions seem to ignore this fact. Category:Characters